1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable toothbrush sterilizer, and more particularly, to a portable toothbrush sterilizer that allows easy storage of toothbrushes, increases the sterilizing effectiveness of a sterilizing lamp, and provides an aesthetically pleasing design that can be varied and does not discolor, for a long service life.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the hygienic storage of toothbrushes, a portable toothbrush sterilizer uses a built-in sterilizing lamp to sterilize the bristles of a single toothbrush stored in the sterilizer.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a toothbrush sterilizer according to the related art, FIG. 2 is a longitudinal sectional view of a toothbrush sterilizer according to the related art, and FIG. 3 is a transverse sectional view of a toothbrush sterilizer according to the related art. Referring to FIGS. 1 through 3, a toothbrush sterilizer 10 according to the related art includes a lower case 100, an upper case 200 provided above the lower case 100, and a cover 300 that opens and closes the top of the upper case 200.
The lower case 100 has a floor 110 and a peripheral wall 120 extending a predetermined height from the periphery of the floor 110. A mounting hole 112 is formed through the upper central portion of the floor 110.
Levering tabs 122 extend horizontally from the central portion at the front of the peripheral wall 120, and a hinge protrusion 130 protrudes respectively from each rear side of the peripheral wall 120.
Also, a battery compartment 140 with an opening and closing plate is formed at the rear of the floor 110 in order to store a portable battery, and a sterilizer compartment 150 for storing a sterilizer 160 having a sterilizing lamp 162 and a touch switch 164 is formed on the opposite side to the battery compartment 140.
Here, when the touch switch 164 is pressed to transmit an ON signal, a circuit, that allows the sterilizer 160 to receive current from the portable battery and transmit it to the sterilizing lamp 162 to activate the lamp, is included in the related art; and therefore a detailed explanation of this circuit will be omitted herein. When the pressure on the touch switch 164 is removed to transmit an OFF signal through the circuit, the current from the portable battery to the sterilizing lamp 162 is blocked to turn the lamp off.
The upper case 200 includes an upper surface 220 and a peripheral wall 230 extending downwards from the periphery of the upper surface 220, and a catch 260 protruding from a central front portion of the peripheral wall 230.
The upper surface 220 is recessed downward to form a storage space 210 for storing a toothbrush 400. The storage space 210 has toothbrush bristle compartment 212 for storing the toothbrush bristles 410 and a toothbrush handle compartment 214 for storing the toothbrush handle 420 that extends from the toothbrush bristle compartment 212.
An ultraviolet ray emitting hole 240, through which the sterilizing lamp 162 emits ultraviolet rays, is formed at the rear of the toothbrush bristle compartment 212.
To prevent movement of the toothbrush 400 within the storage space 210, a holding member 219 is provided between the toothbrush bristle compartment 212 and the toothbrush handle compartment 214. The cover 300 includes a hinge hole 310 formed in either side at its rear, a ventilating hole 320 formed in a portion of its top surface, an opening tab 330 extending horizontally from the front central portion thereof, and a catch hole 350 formed in its inner surface for coupling with the catch 260.
Furthermore, the cover 300 includes a button 340 formed on the inside of the cover corresponding in position to the touch switch 164, to press the switch through a switch hole 250.
In the coupling structure of the above toothbrush sterilizer 10, the upper case 200 is seated on and fixed above the lower case 100 containing the portable battery and sterilizer 160, the hinge hole 310 has the hinge protrusion 130 (protruding from either side of the lower case 100) inserted therein to form a hinge, and the cover 300 pivots up and down around the hinge protrusion 130 to open and close the top of the upper case 200.
The toothbrush sterilizer with the above coupling structure is used in the following way.
First, in order to pivot the cover 300 to open the top of the upper case 200, a user grasps the levering tab 122 on the lower case 100 with one hand and grasps and lifts the opening tab 330 with the other hand.
The pivoting force causes the catch hole 350 of the cover 300 to detach from the catch 260 of the upper case 200, and when the cover 300 is continuously pivoted around the hinge protrusion 130, the top of the upper case 200 is opened.
A toothbrush 400 can then be inserted in or remove from the storage space 210 through the top of the open upper case 200.
To close the top of the open upper case 200, the cover 300 can be pivoted in the opposite direction, so that the pivoting force pivots the cover 300 around the hinge protrusion 130, thus closing the top of the upper case 200.
The button 340 that is formed on the inner surface of the closing cover 300 presses the touch switch 164 (a part of which protrudes from the switch hole 250 in the upper case 200).
The pressed touch switch 164 prompts the sterilizer 160 to receive a current from the portable battery and activate the sterilizing lamp 162, so that ultraviolet rays emitted from the sterilizing lamp 162 pass through the ultraviolet ray emitting hole 240 to sterilize the inside of the toothbrush bristle compartment 212. The sterilizing lamp 162 operates only for a predetermined duration.
In this way, the toothbrush bristles 410 of the toothbrush 400 stored in the storage space 210 are sterilized.
However, a used toothbrush 400, especially its bristles, have a lot of moisture containing remaining toothpaste ingredients, so that when such a toothbrush 400 is stored in the storage space 210 of the toothbrush sterilizer 10, the moisture on the bristles collects on the floor of the toothbrush bristle compartment 212. The collected moisture partially evaporates due to the heat generated by the sterilizing lamp 162. The remaining moisture is either chemically deposited on the floor of the toothbrush bristle compartment 212, or drains down to be toothbrush handle compartment 214, where it is deposited.
Accordingly, after a long period of use, the floors of the toothbrush bristle compartment 212 and the toothbrush handle compartment 214 are contaminated by residual moisture, resulting in reduced sterilizing effectiveness.
Furthermore, to wash the contaminated portions, the entire sterilizer must be washed with water or other cleaning agent. During this washing process, if washing liquid comes into direct contact with the sterilizing lamp, and more specifically, if it leaks through the ultraviolet ray emitting hole and comes into contact with the sterilizer and portable battery in the lower case, the toothbrush sterilizer will most likely be rendered inoperable.
Also, there is the problem of the interior of the toothbrush bristle compartment becoming discolored by exposure to the ultraviolet rays-emitted from the sterilizing lamp. That is, the moisture containing toothpaste remnants that collects in the toothbrush bristle compartment chemically reacts when exposed to the emitted ultraviolet rays, and discolors the toothbrush bristle compartment when combined with other factors, so that the evident discoloration reduces product value.
Another problem occurs when a stored toothbrush and a sterilizing lamp are placed too close together by a careless user or by a shock, so that a portion of the toothbrush's bristles come into contact with the surface of the sterilizing lamp. Here, the powered sterilizing lamp generates heat, while the moist bristles contact and cool a portion of the heated lamp, resulting in damage to the lamp due to a temperature discrepancy.
A further problem is that both hands must be used to open the cover in the structure employing the catch on the upper case that catches in the catch hole on the cover. While one hand grasps the levering tab, the other must grasp the opening tab to lift open the cover.
The protruding lengths of the levering tab and the opening tab also present a problem. If the lengths are short, then grasping force thereof is reduced due to slippage during grasping of the short protrusions, thereby limiting the pivoting force and easy opening of the cover.
Should the protruding lengths of the tabs be lengthened, they can easily be damaged from shocks. Also, lengthening the tabs will compromise the outward appearance of the product to reduce its market competitiveness.
While the touch switch is activated by a portion thereof that protrudes through the switch hole being pressed by the button on the cover, the button can press the touch switch to activate the sterilizing lamp, when the cover is not properly closed. In this case, potentially harmful ultraviolet rays are emitted outside of the toothbrush sterilizer.
Furthermore, while the cover is open, the touch switch protruding through the switch hole in the upper case can be pressed by anyone, including curious children, who may suffer injury from exposure to the ultraviolet rays emitted by the sterilizing lamp.